


Days of Hell

by Strange_Hearts



Series: Alternative Prom Night Series [2]
Category: Prom Night - 2008 Version
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Donna, taken by Fenton, wonders if she'll ever be rescued from him, while Lisa makes a horrific discovery at the Keppel house, and Detective Winn receives his most horrible case yet.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
> _Disclaimer: I do not own Prom NIght._  
>  This story isn't as...explicit s the first one was, but it is still not for kids.  
> 

_November 22 nd, 2005_

_Three Hours Later; 9:45 PM_

* * *

Donna Keppel sat in the backseat of Mrs. Hines' – the mother of her best friend Lisa – car as they drove her back home, returning from the nearest theater – in a city about thirty minutes from the small town she lived it. She and Lisa had gone to see the newest romance movie that was showing. Their other best friend, Claire Blatz, was supposed to be with them as well, but had been unable to come, which, to Lisa and Donna, had been a real shame, considering how good the movie was.

Still, for Donna, while she would have loved to have Claire there with them, it was still good to spend time with Lisa. Especially since...

 _No_ she thought to herself, stopping the thought cold. She wouldn't let herself think about it. _It's over_ she thought, trying hard not to let the days of the last few weeks invade her mind. _He's gone. He can't come near me anymore._ The thoughts weren't as reassuring as they should have been.

Of course, there was a reason for it, something that she purposely kept hidden from everyone. All anyone knew – all anyone suspected – was that she'd been molested, something that was only suspected because of what Lisa had walked into several days ago. She never bothered to mention just how late everyone was – mostly her fault, but then, her shame was a powerful force over her.

None of them knew of the hell that haunted her. None of them knew that, by the time they found out, just how long things had been going on. Her innocence had been stripped just a little over a month before the day Lisa discovered what was going on. She remembered that day well, the day her virginity was forcefully taken from her. She was tainted, touched by dirtied hands. There wasn't a part of her body he hadn't violated, whether with his hands, tongue...or his member.

 _Damn_ she thought, realizing that her mind had done what she tried to avoid. She shivered lightly, biting her lip as she forced herself to concentrate on the scenery outside, not wanting to listen to her thoughts, and wishing that Lisa was talking. At least then, she'd have something else to concentrate on. As it was, however, Lisa was in her own thoughts; the car was silent of conversation, save for what came from the radio.

So, instead, she was forced to rely on something that wasn't helping her all that much. Which kind of sucked, since she knew that she'd have trouble sleeping that night anyways. While, during the day she could force her thoughts to something else, the nights weren't like that at all. She had no choice but to think of what had happened. Worse, though, was the fact that the main...encounter she thought about was the last one, the one that happened the day her father informed her of the restraining order against Mr. Fenton. The day that happen just two days ago.

That was the day that haunted her the most. It had started out just like every other times, but the ending had been completely different, and it had partially destroyed her at the same time. She had _enjoyed_ what he done to her, participated and _wanted_ him. Disgust rolled through her as she swallowed back the bile rising in her throat. 

She couldn't forget it, of course. No, it would be too convenient for her to forget, for her to just remember the horror. She _had_ to remember the want for him, remember enjoying herself as he used her. It was _this_ memory that haunted the nights for the most part, this memory that often had her waking up with her body thrumming with need, only for the horror of it to take over as her mind caught up.

That memory had the strongest hold over her, something that sickened her more than anything.

“Donna? Hey, Earth to Donna,” she suddenly heard. Blinking to clear her head, she turned towards Lisa, confusion obvious on her face.

“I'm sorry,” she said, glad for the distraction from her thoughts, and focusing her attention on Lisa. “What did you say?”

Lisa frowned softly. “Hey, you okay?” she asked, forgoing repeating what she had originally gotten Donna's attention for.

“Yeah,” Donna said, “Why?”

“I've been trying to get your attention for a while,” Lisa said. “However, it seems that...I don't know, it just seemed like you were in la la land.”

Lisa quieted, waiting and hoping that Donna would tell her what was wrong, for she could tell that there was something wrong. She thought back to that day, the day she realized that there was something wrong. She'd been scared and horrified to learn that her suspicions were proven correct, and had, at the time, felt thankful that she'd managed to save Donna from something worst. However, as time passed on, that feeling had begun to disappear, replaced by another suspicion, one she'd yet to prove.

Lisa had decided, early on, not to pry, believing that Donna would tell her, eventually. Still she experienced disappointment as Donna's silence continued. She knew that there was something wrong, knew that there was something she was missing, but what it was remained unknown, and she knew that, until Donna said something, it would remain that way.

“Oh, sorry. It's...it's nothing,” Donna said, giving Lisa a sheepish smile. “I was just thinking about the movie, that's all.”

“Oh,” Lisa said, inwardly sighing. She knew that Donna was lying. _But, remember, I'm not going to push it_ she thought to herself. So, instead, she started talking about Ronnie, a guy she had the biggest crush on, and was hoping would ask her out sometime this year. Donna paid attention, though she continued to look out of the window.

Lisa continued on this trend, going from talking about Ronnie to talking about some other guys they knew as they drove over the bridge that created a shortcut to getting between the city and the town she lived in, to talking about cheerleading as Mrs. Hines turned onto Donna's street.

Donna hopped out of the vehicle once it coasted to a stop in front of her house. Walking forward two steps, she looked through the passenger side window.

“That you, Mrs. Hines,” she said.

“Your welcome, Donna,” Mrs. Hines said, smiling at the poor young girl. Like almost everyone in town, Mrs. Hines had heard about what Mr. Fenton was caught doing to Donna, and she felt her heard bleed for the young girl, particularly because she was close to her – after all, her and Lisa had been friends for years.

“See you at school tomorrow,” Lisa said, smiling at her friend. “I'll wait for you at cheerleading tryouts.”

Normally, the tryouts would have been held earlier in the year; however, the team was rock solid, having no members graduating, and working so well together that holding tryouts seemed unnecessary. At least, that was how it was until one of the members broke her leg during one of the practices the previous week. Lisa, Claire, and Donna had all originally wanted to be on the team – having been on one in middle school – and now that they were being presented with the opportunity, Lisa expected them to do so.

The smile on Donna's face faded a bit as she mentally cringed, knowing that Lisa was going to hate the words that she was about to say, but knowing that it would be better than giving Lisa false hope.

“Yeah, um,” she started, not looking Lisa in the eye. “I think I'm gonna skip it this year.”

She looked at Lisa's face, immediately noting the dismay.

“Uh,” Lisa sounded. “Why?”

Donna took a deep breath. “Well, my mom doesn't think it's such a good idea, you know, with all that's happened,” she lied lightly. It wasn't completely untrue – her mother didn't think it was a good idea. However, her mother also wanted her to continue life on as normally as possible, something that Donna just wasn't feeling up to doing at the moment. Until she could forget, or, at the very least, not be reminded, she wasn't going to be able to get back to a regular life for a while.

“She's probably right,” Mrs. Hines said.

“There's only one spot on the team, and one of us has to get it,” Lisa said, frowning. Donna matched the frown, but for a different reason. She hated it when Lisa doubted herself. Lisa was a wonderful cheerleader, sure to get the open spot. However, for some reason, Lisa seemed unable to believe this herself, always doubting that she'd be able to do so. Donna opened her mouth; however, it seemed that Lisa wasn't finished talking yet, for she added, “so that Crissy doesn't.”

A small smile made it's way onto Donna's face at that, and she began shaking her head as Mrs. Hines asked “What did that poor girl do to you two to make you hate her so?”

“Where do you want me to start?” Lisa asked, as Donna chuckled a bit. Not wanting to hear Lisa list everything Crissy did to her – real or imaginary – she quickly said, “See you tomorrow. Bye,” as she turned away.

“Bye,” Lisa said, waving a little. Donna walked up to the front door as Lisa and her mother drove away. Opening the door, Donna immediately heard on the TV, “...They had an eight and two record in 1941, when they won the Rose Bowl at Duke.”

Shaking her head, she put her keys down on the table across from the door, pulling off her purse and hanging it on the stand next to it as she did so.

“I'm home,” she called, looking into the living room as she pulled on the zipper of her pink parka. She figured that her father was there, seeing that there was a football game on the TV before heading to the coat closet. Opening it up, she pulled off her pink parka, grabbing an empty hanger, and putting it up. As she was closing the doors to the closet, a funny feeling ran through her, as if she was being watched, and she looked towards the door, seeing nothing there.

A small frown found its way onto her face as he pulled down the sleeves of the sweater she wore while walking back to the entrance hall, and stopping at the door way to the living room. Looking around it once again, she called out, “Dad?” 

Silence was her answer, and, frowning once again, she turned around, looking down the hall of the coat closet for a second before heading towards the stairs to the upper level of the house. She made a small pause at the door, locking it, and putting on the new chain that had been added as a safety measure.

Climbing up the stairs, another strange feeling ran through her, a nervousness and fear mixture that had her fidgeting as she looked around the place. She could still hear the TV downstairs, though it's sounds were being slightly overshadowed by the TV in her brothers room, as well as the one in her parent's room.

Glancing around and seeing nothing, she headed towards her room. Pushing the door open, she only took a few steps inside, not even managing to turn on the light before something underneath her feet rolled away, causing her to lose her balance. A slight cry left her as she fell, landing hard on her hands and knees.

“Ow,” she whispered, feeling around for whatever it was that tripped her, though she had a feeling that she already knew what it was. As her hands fell upon a bat, she gave an irritated sigh, turning back around as she stood up.

“Joey?” she called irritably. “I almost killed myself on this!”

She walked to his room, opening the door to some movie playing on the screen as her brother laid on his stomach.

“Joey?” she said again. “Did you hear me, butthole?” Her brother didn't move or make any sign of having done so. She started to poke him with the bat at that.

“Hey!” she said, continuing to poke him. She glanced at the TV. “Turn the TV down,” she added, finally moving to flip him over. Donna knew that there was something wrong, as there was a pool of something red pooling underneath him. Horror crossed her face as she backed away, crying, “No!” as she saw the stab wounds decorating his abdomen.

Having backed all the way out of the room, she turned, heading for her parents room, pausing when she heard the sound of yells from behind the closed door. She stood indecisive for a moment, only to hear a familiar voice yell out, “Where is she?” just as the door to her parents room opened. Her shock and horror stayed on her face as she ran back into her brother's room, crawling underneath the bed.

It wasn't a moment too soon, as footsteps heading in that direction. She looked towards the door, noticing her mothers feet enter the room, and her closing the door once more. Donna's breathing picked up as she heard the yell, “Where is she?” once again, sounding even louder than it was before. The shadow of the man yelling could be seen from the crack between the door and floor.

“She's not here!” Mrs. Keppel yelled, trying to hold the door shut with her meager strength. It was for not, as he easily broke through, grabbing her arm, and throwing her to the ground. She cried out, sounding a bit hysterical, and Donna looked over towards the door as she said, “I swear to God!”

Donna let out a small gasp as she saw him walk over to her mother, grabbing her neck as he leaned down, a blood covered knife in his hand. Her mother was hysterical as she cried out in fear.

“Please don't,” Mrs. Keppel said, looking away as Fenton – for it was he who was terrorizing her mother, and who had killed her brother, and most likely killed her father, as it would explain the lack of him coming to their rescue – leaned his face close to hers. Mrs. Keppel closed her eyes and flinched as Fenton said, “She belongs to me. Where is she?”

Mrs. Keppel opened her eyes at that, and Donna's eyes teared up as they caught her mother's gaze.

“I know you know, you're her mother,” Fenton continued. Donna made a move to move out from under her bed – perhaps she could save her mother from being killed as well, but her mother's cry of “No!” stopped Donna cold. It wasn't towards Fenton that the cry was centered; it was towards her.

“Tell me where she is!” Fenton demanded. Mrs. Keppel, once she was sure that Donna wouldn't move, turned back to Fenton, and said, in the clearest voice since Donna had come home, “She's at a sleepover.”

Donna watched as Fenton's grip on her mother's throat tightened.

“Please, don't,” Mrs. Keppel said, knowing it was useless, but no wanting her daughter to witness what he was about to do. Donna's mouth opened as she watched Fenton raise the knife, gasping as she saw him plunge it down, hearing as it entered her mother's body, covering her mouth to keep any other sound she might make from being heard as he repeated the motion several times, until her mother made no sound and remain motionless.

She watched as Fenton stood, seeing the knife dripping with blood as he made his way out of the room. He paused at the door, seeming to be indecisive himself until the sound of sirens penetrated both of their ears, and he hurried down to the ground level. She waiting until she heard the front door slam shut before moving into action.

Pulling herself from underneath the bed, she stood up, running down the steps to the door. However, before she could make it, she froze, eyes wide as she saw Fenton standing there, looking up towards her. She looked at the door, wondering how she didn't hear him reenter, only to see the glint of the chain on it; the chain _she'd_ locked before heading upstairs. It was like it was mocking her in the light, saying that he hadn't left because she'd locked it. It was obvious that he had realized that as well.

Before anything could be said, she turned, hurrying back up the stairs and straight to her bedroom, where she closed the door a bit, and rushed to the closet. She just managed to mostly shut it as Fenton burst into her room, slapping her hand over her mouth to keep from making any sound.

“Donna,” Fenton called. “Donna, where are you?”

She could see him looking everywhere in the room, from the bathroom to underneath the bed. She crouched, terrified, as he came towards the closet. Luckily for her, he only opened the door, glanced around, and then seemed to leave the room. She mentally made plans of what she needed to do.

First, she would have to figure out a way to get to a phone, or, barring that option, out of the house without alerting Fenton to the fact. Then, she needed to call the cops, tell them what she'd come home to, what she'd seen. After that, she could break down, as she longed to do at that moment. But she needed to be strong right now.

Waiting a few more minutes until she was sure that he wouldn't hear or see her as she snuck downstairs, she pulled herself up and out of the closet, slowly heading towards the door. Before she could even get near it, an arm wrapped around her waist, trapping her own while something cold and slick with a liquid touched her arm. Her mouth was covered with another hand, causing the scream that left her to be unheard.

“Donna,” she heard Fenton – for who else could it be, as it seemed that everyone else was dead in the house – whisper in her ear. “It's okay, Donna. We can be together now.”

She cried, unable to voice her displeasure at the news. She didn't want to be with him. How could he not see that? He just stood there, holding her to him as he placed gentle kisses along her neck, unintentionally calming her down. As her adrenaline faded, she became aware of just how weary she was feeling. If only she could sleep...

The hand over her mouth moved for a moment, only to return again, this time, something else was with it. A cloth was placed over her mouth as nose, and she breathed in a sickly sweet chemical scent, one that made her body feel even more lethlargic than it already was.

Panic immediately went through her as she realized that he was trying to drug her, and she struggled, kicking out her legs with her inability to move her legs. She tried not to breath, but that was a battle she wouldn't win. It wasn't long before she stopped moving, fighting to stay awake. He removed the cloth from her face, and she breathed in a few wonderful breaths of clean air, but it didn't do much to help.

She was pretty powerless to stop his actions as he picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder before heading down the stairs. Her only thoughts were that she needed to stay awake, that she had to stay awake. It was a battle she was losing, as it was taking all of her power to keep her eyes opened.

It was as she was being placed down in his truck, with Donna hoping that someone had seen him, that she was finally unable to fight any longer, and succumbed to the drug, her eyes rolling her head as the lids covered them, and she slumped in her seat.


End file.
